disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta
Rosetta is a charming and well-mannered Garden-talent fairy residing in Pixie Hollow. She shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell, and in the films speaks with a Southern accent. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She has a crush on Herk (ex-boyfriend), Blaze (ex-boyfriend) and Sled (ideal boyfriend). She is the main protagonist in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and serves as the tritagonist in Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Secret of the Wings. Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends, so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly shoulder-length hair. In The Pirate Fairy, Rosetta becomes an animal fairy, much to her dismay. Books ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle (2006 book) In ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies. She and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. ''A Masterpiece for Bess (2006 book) She appeared at the beginning of ''A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell showed everyone the portrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a portrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fix her nose which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which is the newest fad. ''Tink, North of Never Land (2007 book) Rosetta appeared in ''Tink, North of Never Land, when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) She appears briefly in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. ''Rosetta's Daring Day (2009 book) In ''Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help. A party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable, they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her a medal and praised her for facing her fears. ''Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) She appeared briefly in ''Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Appearances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *A Masterpiece for Bess *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Rosetta's Daring Day *Rosetta's Dress Mess *Four Clues for Rani Films *The Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell (film) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games (special) *Secret of the Wings Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Her hair style is very similar to Princess Daisy of the Mario series. *Rosetta is the main protagonist of the fourth film, and the first fairy to be featured as such after Tinker Bell. *Rosetta doesn't like getting dirty, although she is a garden fairy. Ironic, right? *Rosetta's favorite food is buttercup soup. Her favorite flower is the rose, and she lives in Rose Blossom Chalet. *She is known for her charming accent. *Rosetta is the eldest of Tink's friends. *Her friends include: Chloe, Lily, Kendal, Ryan, Tinker Bell and Rebecca. *Her hobbies include giving makeovers and making sure that she is absolutely perfect looking. *She will sometimes tell bedtime stories to her potted plants! *Strengths: She embodies and creates beauty. *Weaknesses: She thinks that that is all she can do. *Rosetta invented the flower parasol. *She has a crush on Sled. *Her love affair with Sled looks like the case of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori; both fell in love with winter fairies. Image Gallery Tinkerbell.Rosetta.jpg Rosetta-and-Chloe-tinker-bell-and-the-pixie-hllow-games-26716692-700-561.jpg Rosetta3.png Rosetta2.png Rosetta.png Rosetta Frog Riding.JPG Rosetta in Summer.jpg Rosetta-movie.jpg Rosetta.jpg Rosetta_2.jpg Rosetta_Winter.jpg Rosetta_Wallpaper_Herbst.jpg Rosetta 800x600.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Rosetta-01.jpg Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy10.jpg Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy09.jpg Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy08.jpg Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy04.jpg Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy01.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-118.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-1croc.png Rosetta Pirat 2.JPG Rosetta herbst pose.jpg Rosetta winkt.jpg Rosetta pflanzt Blumen.jpg Rossetta disney fariy book.jpg Disney Fairies-The Pirate Fairy- Wake Up Croc.jpg Relationships Herk and Blaze In Tink, a Fairy Fix, Rosetta has a crush on Herk, a Harvest-talent sparrow man. Her second crush is Blaze (another sparrow man), a Fast-flying-talent. When Herk didn't notice her, she turned her feelings to Blaze. Sled In Secret of the Wings, she has a crush on Sled, a Winter Animal-talent sparrow man, and when the film is about to end, she and Sled admit their romantic feelings to each other. Sled makes a small appearance in The Pirate Fairy, where fairies from all seasons have gathered together to celebrate their talents. As Silvermist mentions how great it is to have the Winter Fairies join them, Rosetta looks at Sled in the audience and responds with "I'll say it is, it's enough to give you the vapors" while fanning herself. Category:Never Fairies Category:Garden-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Lovers Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters